Escape The Null void
Plot Ben Must Escape The Null void Befor The Portol Closes Charcters Ben Rook Max Zed Gwen Kevin Magister Paterlerday Argit Villians Phil The rooters Darth Vader Waybads Aliens Used By Ben Clockwork (cameo) Eye Guy Gutrot Grey matter Upgrade Triva The Rooters Make Ther Dubet In B10SM Transcript (The waybads march torwads ben and rook) rook ben what do we do Terraist i got nothing Ben phil its time to give up Phil im not alone tennyson (rooters appre) u see ive got some help Procter remember us coming storm Terraist oh man Procter u left us STRANDED IN THE NULL VOID Terraist ur still in it Procter negvermind get him CRASH CRASH CRASH max woo hoo (does a muscule man lifts his shirt up and spins it around) Kevin get in Terraist what gwen kevin (They run torwads the ship) Gwen (shoots terraist) not u phil Rook thats ben Hwen oh idiot ZOOM (they r in a plumber ship) Argit ello Ben whatts he doing here Argit kevin called me Rook THAT VERMIN TRIED TO KILL US HIM AND JERRET TEAMED UP AND SENT BEN TO A GWEN 10 UNIVERSE Argit i was doing it for money Ben MONEY REALLY THATS ALL U CARE ABOUT IS MONEY CRASH CRASH CRASH max argue later Ben its time for cannbolt (Ben turns into clockwork) Clockwork oh shit Ben ok lets try that again CRASH Phil ther gone Projecter no ther not u old fart they will be recovering swift lender ive built a contraler that will contral the waybads tennyson and his gang are fucked now Swift but what if tennyson trasformers into a tokurstar Procter hump i dint think of that now go Ben lets camp here Max no time for camping weve gotta stop the rooters Kevin y arent they after me Max no ther after the omnitrix like vilgax they want to rule the universe with it Gwen ben kevin rook and argit Gasp Ben y r u gasping argit u wanted the universe dead when u were working with jerret y the Fuck did we bring him again Darth vader WHAT U DINT GET THEM THAT BOY BEN TENNYSON WILL THRAWT MY PLANS U BETTER GET HIM OR I WILL TROW A BONE AT YOU procter yes sir max ok guys there base is up there Rook weve gotta get out of the null void Ben yes CRASH CRASH CRASH ben oh man common gravattack (Ben turns into eye guy) Eye guy oh man Max ben blast that thing Eye guy (blasts the waybad) Gwen my turn Swift oh no my dear ur turns done Gwen back off or il Swift or you'lle what Eye guy or this (shoots swift) Lets go Phil ther coming Eye guy once we get in there we'll find the portal so we can get out of the null void Kevin ok were here Eye guy let me Ben oh man (Rook shoots the door) Ben now we (Ben is punched by phil) Ben ugh Phil Stop (turns into terraist) Ben alright you want some terra il give you some (ben turns into gutrot) Gutrot oh man Phil THE OMNITRIX BOY SO MY MASTER CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE Gutrot nah (stinks the room up) Gutrot smells good Phil smells like shit Gutrot well how do u like the smell of this (he makes maccas smell) Phil it smells like maccas Gutrot (sprays sleeping gas) time to go to sleep (Phil falls alseep) Gutrot the portols that way Procter (punches gutrot) common tennyson lets see what you got Gutrot (sprays sleeping gas but procter wacks him gutrot turns back) Procter now ur going to pay tennyson Ben oh man Gwen give up procter Procter fine Darth Vader STOP ben darth vader Darth vader im flatted that you remember me boy Ben yeah ur gonna also remember this Ben huh Kevin wait ur off star wars Darth vader yes but that show is rubbish Kevin its a movie and no its not Darth vader the watch boy or u will suffer the wrath of DARTH VADER max darth vader eongh (Swift shoots max) swift shut it old man Ben yes its back on track common humungarsar (ben turns into grey matter) Grey matter and now i get a alien thats got brains Darth vader Eongh im going to suck this demention up in a black hole Max dont be stupid ya know that could destroy all of us even u Darth vader oh yes but it wont destroy.me because im leaving Argit.oh shit ben do something (Darth vader shoots the sky and it turns into a black hole it starts to suck up thenlab phil falls into it then lender) Procter u betrayed us Darth vader u should of destroyed him while u had the chance (It sucks procter up) Kevin ben i would suggest getting out of that galvin form and going alien x (It sucks swift up) Darth vader have fun being killed Ben oh man a time out Rook wait ive got it (Rook jumps up and pulls the big circle box out) Rook ben turn into upgrade Ben cantnomnitrix is still out Rook argu Ben there (Ben turns into uipgrade and merges with the blue circle box and shoots the sky) Upgrade did that work Rook no Upgrade oh man wait that weapon over there (runs over there and merges with the weapon) Argit quickley ben (argit is sucked up) Upgrade alright lets try this again (shoots the sky and it becomes normal) Upgrade aww yeah now to stop vader (Meanwhile) Darth vader yes tennyson is no more call me the villian that shut ben 10 up Upgrade ur gonna wish you did Darth vader what tennyson Upgrade yeah its me (Upgrade merges with darth vader) Darth vader no no no No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO CRASH upgrade done and dustered Ben finally Kevin yes finally (gets in his car with gwen and they zoom off) Rook really Ben yeah ik Max now what Paterlerday give ben another noggie Max ok (noggies ben) The end Category:Ben 10 Super Morons